


Sin novio para Navidad

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Es Navidad y Greg ha terminado su relación con Mycroft, ¿qué podría pasar para que esto fuera diferente?





	Sin novio para Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mactans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para Mactans. Arañita, espero que sea de tu agrado y no haya arruinado tu prompt.  
> Feliz Navidad, te mando un gran abrazo.   
> No me mates sin en Harrods no venden lo que dije xDDD

-No me puedes pedir eso.

El adolescente de cabello pelirrojo se paró muy derecho y se cruzó de brazos para demostrar que lo que decía era su palabra final y considera la petición de su novio como ridícula.

\- ¿Por qué no? Estoy harto de esto, de tener que cambiar tu nombre en cada conversación que tengo con mis padres sobre ti, odio decirte Micaela, la chica grandota a la que besó parándome de puntitas.

El chico de cabello oscuro se pasó las manos por la cara, recordaba cuando le había platicado a su padre sobre Myc y le dijo que había crecido tanto en el último verano que tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para besarlo. La cara de sorpresa de su padre fue inolvidable y su curiosidad aumentó, le pidió que llevara a cenar a la casa a su chica, la grandota.

-Mis padres se lo tomarían muy mal -El pelirrojo suspiró y no era que estuviera cediendo, para nada, simplemente él también había tenido de esos momentos cuando casi se escapaba el nombre de Greg entre sus labios y había terminado por nombrarle como Georgina. Su madre preguntaba por Gina y en una mañana cuando aun no conectaba su brillante cerebro con su boca, Myc dijo ¿quién? Tuvo que explicar que le molestaban los diminutivos, como su madre bien sabía, y que jamás le decía de esa forma cariñosa.

Tenían tres años de novios, acudían a la misma escuela para preparar sus exámenes, se conocieron el primer día de clases y desde ese momento, habían sido inseparables. Pero ahora las cosas llegaban a un punto en el cual pronto presentarían los exámenes y su futuro universitario estaría decidido. Myc no dudaba en que acudiría a Oxford, sacaría las calificaciones más extraordinarias de la historia. Pero Greg, pensaba que no le daría para mucho, tal vez la universidad local y nada más.

Así que ambos tomarían caminos diferentes, la única manera de continuar con la relación era sí era algo abierto, algo a la vista de todos. Sí Myc podía invitar a Greg a cosas familiares y si Greg podía invitar a Myc de vuelta, tendrían algo de futuro. Por lo menos es lo que él pensaba y lo que motivó está conversación.

La cual estaba saliendo peor de lo que creyó.

\- ¿Tus padres? -Greg no podía creer que siguiera con la excusa de siempre, las otras veces que habían hablado era lo mismo, los padres de Myc no querrían que su hijo tuviera una relación con otro hombre. Listo, fin del cuento, no podían decirles la verdad. - ¿Son los mismos padres que te recogieron el otro día frente al centro comercial? Bueno, es que quiero saber sí son ellos, porque en cuanto viste el auto hiciste que me alejara de ti, pero cuando Sherlock llegó caminando de la mano de John, no tuvo ningún problema con que lo vieran ellos, por lo tanto, quiero saber si estamos hablando de los mismos padres.

Al final Greg había elevado la voz sin querer hacerlo. Fue algo reflejo por estar hablando de una situación que lo había molestado mucho, pero que no había tenido la oportunidad ni las ganas de discutir con Myc. Los hermanos Holmes, de 18 y 15 años, se habían subido a ese auto y John y él, de las mismas edades, habían quedado en la banqueta despidiéndose con la mano. John había mirado a Greg y este último había aprovechado para interrogarlo. John le dijo que tenían saliendo un par de meses y que Sherlock les había dicho a sus padres que tenía novio, que aun no había presentación formal, pero que no era un secreto.

Deprimirse al lado de un chico de 15 años fue la cosa más patética del mundo, John le compró un helado de chocolate y se sentaron en una esquina poco visible del área de comidas de la plaza comercial. John hizo como que no vio que Greg se limpiaba lágrimas de frustración y tristeza. Greg escuchó las explicaciones de John, como le decía que Sherlock era diferente en cuanto a la relación con sus padres, que no esperaba llenar sus expectativas y que no temía contarles algo como lo de su relación. Pero que al final había salido bien, que ya lo habían invitado para Navidad.

¿Para Navidad? John le dijo que en Navidad la madre de Sherlock haría una gran cena, que había invitado a John y a sus padres y que él estaba muy emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Greg le dijo que Myc no había mencionado nada de ese evento, que le dijo que sería una cena como cualquiera, como siempre.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y lo que provocó la conversación actual, cuando pensaba insistir después de las festividades y no arruinar el poco espíritu navideño de Myc.

-Greg, no seas ridículo -le dijo Myc después de tomarse un tiempo más prolongado del esperado para responder, cosa nada común en su novio, quien tenía respuesta para todo- Lo de Sherlock con John es cosa de niños, mis padres lo ven de esa manera.

-Ninguno de los dos es un niño, tienen 15 años, la misma edad en que tú y yo comenzamos a salir -Greg se cruzó de brazos ahora, Myc había cambiado su posición y mantenía sus brazos en movimiento al hablar- Si tal vez te refieres al hecho de que no creen que sea algo formal, te doy la razón, no lo es porque son jóvenes, pero no creo que lo subestimen de la forma en que dices puesto que…

Greg dudó antes de decirle a Myc que sabía de la fiesta, era algo que, pese a los días pasados entre el episodio del centro comercial y el día presente, no había salido a colación.

-…puesto que tu madre invitó a la familia de John a la cena navideña.

Myc recibió las palabras de Greg en perfecto silencio y sin mover un solo músculo de su perfecto rostro. Greg empezó a contar y cuando llegó a 60 Myc parpadeó, creyó que diría algo cuando llegó a 100, pero nada. Siguió en silencio hasta que Greg dejó de contar mentalmente.

-Bien Mycroft Holmes, entiendo. Simplemente seguiré siendo tu terrible secreto por los siglos de los siglos.

Greg dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos, ningún sonido salió de la boca de Myc para detenerlo, eso le dolió, pero también hizo que se diera vuelta de nuevo y terminara de decir lo que pensaba.

-No puedo seguir así, no quiero seguir así. Iré a casa a decirle a mis padres que tenía un novio, que se llama Myc, pero que no le importo en absoluto y que es capaz de verme partir sin decir una palabra. Y sí, escuchaste bien, tenía un novio.

Esperaba una reacción, pero no lo que siguió a continuación. Mycroft bajó los brazos, los dejó perfectamente quietos a los lados de su cuerpo, dejó salir un suspiro y… pasó a su lado caminando de forma rápida. Se fue, lo dejó ahí sin responderle nada. Greg pateó el suelo un par de veces y después de unos minutos, también salió del lugar. Había empezado a nevar, por fortuna llevaba gorro y guantes y una gruesa bufanda. Al llegar a casa hubiera querido ir a su habitación a escuchar música deprimente, pero fue interceptado por su madre.

-Greg, estaba pensando que para este año tal vez te gustaría invitar a alguien a la cena de Navidad.

Él se quedó viendo a su madre como si no entendiera lo que decía, ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo llevó a la cocina, lo sentó en una silla y le puso una taza de chocolate enfrente.

-Estás helado, si no te hubiera visto entrar bien cubierto habría creído que no te pusiste nada encima. Pero bien, te decía que este año pensaba que podrías invitar a Mycroft a cenar, aunque no sé como sea su familia, pero si le hablas y le preguntas si pueden venir todos estoy en muy buen tiempo para comprar más ingredientes y convertir y una cena para cuatro en para seis o siete, como tú me digas.

Greg se quedó mudó, como había pasado con Myc en el parque donde habían “hablado”. ¿Qué había dicho su madre? ¿Había dicho Mycroft o Micaela? No estaba seguro, tal vez ella dijo Micaela y él había escuchado Mycroft.

-Greg, dije Mycroft -añadió ella como si pudiera leer su mente, tal vez podía, es su madre, pero era sorprendente- Lo sé desde hace años, los vi besarse dentro de una cafetería, no se ocultan ante el mundo, sólo ante nosotros y no sé por qué razón Greg, ¿acaso alguna vez has escuchado por parte de tu padre o mía, alguna cosa negativa contra las parejas del mismo sexo?

A pesar de las palabras lógicas de su madre, él seguía mudo. Era cierto, si lo pensaba detenidamente jamás decían cosas como las que luego escuchaban en la calle cuando Myc y él caminaban de la mano juntos. Habían sido cuidadosos de no hacerlo por calles principales o en lugares donde era frecuente encontrar a los padres de Myc, pero él nunca había puesto límites de ese tipo, “aquí no porque mi mamá suele comprar por la zona”. Tal vez había estado exagerando todo este tiempo con la reacción de sus padres.

 -Mamá…-dijo lastimosamente antes de ponerse a llorar. Como pudo le contó a su madre de la pelea con Myc, de lo que sabía de la fiesta de Navidad, de que John iría con su familia y de que su ahora ex novio jamás pudo responderle por qué razón sus padres no tenían problemas con John, pero si con él. - Myc siente vergüenza de mí. -Concluyó Greg antes de seguir llorando en los brazos de su madre, la cual no pudo de ninguna manera hacerlo entrar en razón.

Su padre los encontró cubiertos con mantas, con tazas gigantes de chocolate y malvaviscos y mirando El diario de Bridget Jones, cuando preguntó si pasaba algo, Greg dijo ambiguamente que había terminado su relación. Su padre dijo, ¿con Mycroft? ¿Ya no eres novio de Mycroft? Greg quiso sorprenderse, pero a esas alturas ya nada le sorprendía, había estado ciego creyendo que podía engañar a sus padres y estos lo habían sabido todo desde siempre, que tonto. Todas las cosas que pudo haber compartido con ellos tuvo que disfrazarlas y modificarlas, ahora se sentía un verdadero idiota. 

Había llorado lo suficiente por ese día, solo quedaba atiborrarse de comida.

 

 

 

 

-Así que, el caso es que Mycroft jamás fue lo suficientemente valiente para decirte que Georgina es Gregory Lestrade y que ha estado saliendo con él desde hace tres años. Pero eso no es lo peor, porque creo que eso ya lo sabías, lo sé por tu expresión de “eso no es nada nuevo, Sherlock”, sino el hecho de que Greg se enteró por boca de John que él y su familia estaban invitados a la cena de Navidad.

La madre de Sherlock seguía sin decir palabra desde que el estado de tristeza de Mycroft la hiciera desesperar y obligara a Sherlock, aunque obligar no es la palabra correcta si el adolescente contó todo tan voluntariamente, a decirle la razón de la misma.

-Cuando Greg increpó a Mycroft sobre esto, porque Mycroft siempre le dijo que ustedes tendrían una pésima reacción al saber que él tenía una relación con un hombre, no dijo nada, así que Greg rompió la relación y el tarado de mi hermano aceptó esto.

La señora Holmes se pasó las manos por el cabello sin poder creer lo que escuchaba de su hijo, si bien era cierto lo que decía Sherlock, tanto ella como el padre de los chicos sabían que Mycroft tenía relación con un hombre y que Georgina era un nombre inventado. Definitivamente pensaba que Gregory era un nombre mejor. Ella lo sabía porque Mycroft solía murmurar dormido y decía el nombre de su novio, también porque había visto brillar la pantalla de su celular con el nombre de Gregory en la misma y había visto la reacción feliz de su hijo.

No era un secreto y no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de la verdad.

-Sherlock, acompáñame, iremos por más cosas para la cena, tendremos más invitados.

Sherlock se puso de pie de forma inmediata, tenía el celular en las manos y le mandó al instante un mensaje a John.

<<Te veré más tarde, saldré de compras con madre.SH>>

La señora Holmes sabía, porque se había cruzado con ella todos los viernes desde hace años, que la señora Lestrade compraba la carne para el fin de semana en un local específico del mercado. Ere un lugar muy famoso por su calidad. Le había dicho su nombre un fin de semana que estaban esperando en la fila una al lado de la otra. Lestrade se le había hecho un apellido poco común, por lo tanto, no lo olvidó y como después habían coincidido muchas veces, consideró que este fin de semana no sería la excepción. No se equivocó. Dejó que comprara su mercancía porque estaba a punto de llegar al frente de la fila y le habló cuando estaba a punto de salir del local.

-Mirna.

La mujer escuchó su nombre y sonrió de inmediato, se habían saludado tantas veces que le agradó ver a la otra mujer llamarla por su nombre.

-Agnes, ¿cómo estás? Hay una fila enorme, lástima que no llegaste antes o te habría hecho espacio conmigo.

La señora Holmes negó con la cabeza, le habría apenado colarse hasta el frente de la fila, pero eso no era motivo de discusión ahora.

-Mirna, después de tanto tiempo de ser sólo conocidas por casualidad, creo que ahora nos une algo más importante.

La señora Lestrade se mostró confundida, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que podría tener que ver con el ahora ex novio de su hijo. Aceptó acompañar a la señora Holmes a tomar el té, dejaron previamente la carne en la casa de los Lestrade y pasaron por John, quien vivía a cuatro cuadras de ahí. Regresó tarde a su casa, su esposo y Greg habían comido pizza y ninguno de los dos parecía molesto por la falta de cena casera, por lo que se concentró en preparar lo que tendría que tener listo para complementar la cena navideña.

 

 

 

 -Greg -la voz de John en el teléfono fue inesperada, aunque se conocían no solían llamarse- Necesito tu ayuda, el regalo que tenía para Sherlock se rompió y necesitó comprarle algo más, ¿me acompañas?

-John, es Nochebuena, será imposible comprar nada.

Pero John insistió tanto y usó su voz chillona hasta lograr convencer a Greg, se vieron a las diez de la mañana en una calle muy concurrida. Pero claro, era un regalo para Sherlock, no lo compraría en cualquier lugar, se quedaron de ver en Harrods. Lo cual fue caótico y tardaron en pagar un microscopio casi tres horas, pero cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, recordaba que no tenía nada más que hacer, que el regalo que tenía para Mycroft se quedaría guardado en su armario y que cenaría el día siguiente sólo con sus padres.

Por el otro lado, John tenía que impresionar a los Holmes, así que no le pareció mala idea acompañarlo por un nuevo par de zapatos y una corbata. Salieron muchas horas después con ropa para Greg, porque antes de que cruzar la puerta de su casa, su mamá había deslizado un par de billetes para que comprar algo para estrenar en Navidad. Quiso explicarle que no pensaba vestir más que la pijama ese día, pero al final cedió a comprar un pantalón de vestir, zapatos, una linda camisa y una saco de pana de tono verde. Todo muy festivo.

¿Para qué? No tenía sentido.

Dejó a John en su casa y fue a la suya, sus padres lo obligaron a ver en la televisión la película de Cuestión de Tiempo y faltó poco para que terminara llorando junto a su madre. Al día siguiente no tenía ganas de levantarse, así que abrió los ojos hasta la una de la tarde y cuando bajó, tanto su madre como su padre estaban con una expresión extraña. Comió algo, prometió que no se llenaría de comida para poder saborear la cena que ya estaba preparando su madre y subió de regreso a su cuarto cuando su madre se negó a que lo ayudara.

Su padre tocó a su puerta cerca de las cuatro, le dijo que se vistiera y que estuviera listo para cenar cuando lo llamaran, había estado jugando videojuegos, así que se dio un baño rápido y se vistió lo mejor que pudo, sacó el regalo de Mycroft y lo dejó sobre su cama. La pequeña cajita que contenía un reloj de bolsillo estaba sin envolver, por lo que sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje a John mientras la envolvía con un festivo papel verde con dibujos de Santa Claus.

<<John, podrías llevarle algo Myc?>>

<<Claro, amigo. Paso a tu casa en una hora>>

<<Gracias!!>>

Greg sonrió y continuó envolviendo hasta tener el regalo como él quería y no le sorprendió cuando un rato más tarde se escuchó el timbre de su puerta y que su padre lo llamara para bajar a ver a John, traía el regalo en las manos y estaba por entregarlo a su amigo cuando vio como los padres de John entraban y ponían a hablar con los suyos, tomando asiento muy tranquilos, como si no tuvieran ninguna prisa. Dejó el regalo de Myc junto al árbol al notar que John no se iba a ir pronto de su casa.

-Greg, sé que tienes el nuevo Battlefront -John dijo casualmente, por lo que lo invitó a jugar en su habitación, sus padres no tuvieron ningún reparo en dejarlos ir. Estuvieron jugando como una hora, cuando se dio cuenta, casi eran las siete de la noche. Era extraño, que para ese momento ni John se hubiera ido ni ellos hubieran cenado.

-Chicos, bajen por favor -dijo su padre y los dos dejaron de jugar para hacer caso a la indicación, venían platicando en la escalera por lo que Greg no escuchó las voces de nadie cuando entraron en el comedor de la familia. Eran una sala bastante amplia donde cabía una mesa para diez personas. Dentro de la misma, estaban ya sentados los padres de John, su padre y…

-Querido, ayúdame a traer los platos -le dijo su madre antes de dirigirse a los demás- Empezaremos con una crema de queso, espero les guste.

-Claro que sí Mirna -dijo la señora Holmes, porque las otras personas sentadas a la mesa eran los Holmes, el padre y la madre de Mycroft, Sherlock y su ahora ex novio- Te ayudaré a servir, Myc, acompáñame para que ayudes a Gregory con los platos.

-Sólo Greg, señora Holmes -dijo él como siempre que alguien que no fuera Mycroft le decía Gregory.

-Bien, sólo Greg si es lo que prefieres -le respondió al pasar a su lado y tocar su mejilla con delicadeza- Mycroft, anda, ven a ayudar.

Antes de que se levantara su ex novio él apuró su paso a la cocina, la mamá de John también se había levantado y estaba cortando el pan. Tomó el primer plato que su mamá sirvió y cuando iba a dar vuelta apareció Mycroft.

-Te ayudo con eso -le dijo, Greg había salido del shock y le pasó el plato a su ex novio, cogió el siguiente servido y se encaminó al comedor, dejando los platos frente a su padre y al señor Watson. Así hicieron sin decirse otra cosa hasta que todo estuvo servido y se pudieron sentar a la mesa para comenzar la cena.

-La cena aquí es más sencilla que en tu casa, Agnes -dijo la señora Lestrade, Greg la miró sorprendido, se llamaban por su nombre.

-No creas, Mirna, tampoco iba a preparar algo tan espectacular.

Ambas mujeres se rieron y la señora Watson se unió a la conversación, después los padres estaban platicando y John y Sherlock, quienes estaban sentados juntos, hablaban casualmente entre ellos. Greg miraba a Myc de vez en cuando y Myc intentaba sonreírle y él parecía querer responderle antes de sonrojarse.

-Greg, ve a ver si ya está el café, por favor.

Se levantó como pidió su madre, habían comido pavo preparado por la señora Holmes y había un rico pastel de chocolate preparado por la señora Watson. Se quedó frente a la cafetera esperando a que apagara la luz roja para llevarla a la mesa.

-Tenías razón.

La voz de Mycroft fue un susurro bajo, pero totalmente comprensible para él. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, él tenía razón y su novio se la estaba concediendo. Eso nunca sucedía.

\- ¿De verdad, Myc?

-Sí, Gregory, me negaba a creer la realidad, pensé que todo sería diferente para mí, que mis padres no me permitirían lo mismo que a Sherlock.

\- ¿Por qué creías eso? -Greg se había dado la vuelta y había extendido sus brazos ante Myc, el cual fue a refugiarse en ellos sin dilación – Te esforzaste tanto en creer eso, no lo entiendo.

-Tenías razón de enojarte, la realidad era obvia para ti -Mycroft Holmes se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su novio- Fui un tonto.

-Woooooo -dijo Greg sorprendido – ¿Puedo grabar eso?

-No, tendrás que recordarlo, usa tu memoria, funciona bien.

\- ¿Crees que funciona bien? Pues, no recuerdo cómo es besarte, ¿podrías ayudarme a recordar? - Myc se rio, tomó a Greg por la cintura para acercarse a él y poder besar sus labios suavemente como solía hacer. Se olvidaron de que tenían que llevar el café, permanecieron intercambiando besos con total soltura, hablando cuando recordaban que había cosas que decirse, hasta que la voz de su madre los interrumpió y llevaron la cafetera a la mesa con los demás.

Un poco más tarde Greg le daba su regalo a Myc, este se sorprendía del hermoso reloj de bolsillo, el cual tenía grabado un contundente “te amo” en el interior de la tapa. Myc le regalaba boletos para tres conciertos de rock a los que tenía muchas ganas de asistir. Se habían abrazado de nuevo frente al árbol de Navidad con sus familias fingiendo que no estaban viendo absolutamente nada desde la otra habitación.


End file.
